


Another universe is to far away

by Julesrnr



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julesrnr/pseuds/Julesrnr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor get's lost and needs saving. Rose is a universe away but that is to far. How could she cross the void?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I don't know how it all will turn out or if it is any good. I have no beta so be warned. Please be nice. This is also my first Doctor Who story. It takes place after Journeys end so it could involve spoilers.

The Doctor was frustrated. He couldn't stand it anymore. Why had he to anyway? How could she look like that all the time ? How could she do that to his mind? This is not how he the mighty time-lord should feel about a human... A human? What was he thinking? She wasn't just any silly old human. She was the human he cared about most. He would gladly give up galaxies for her. He would be glad to die for her. Form time to times he felt like the only purpose he, the oncoming storm, had was to save and protect Rose Tyler from all the dangerous things in the multiverse. She made him forget about all the horrible things he had done and all the things he lost. But now... Now that she was gone forever and all these things came back at an incredible force he thought he couldn't stand. 

He was alone. Again. But he had decided , after he had to erase Donna's memory, that he would rather stay that way then to suffer another loss. He had thought or rather hoped just for a moment that he had Rose back and that they could travel the multiverse and all of time and space together with Donna. A tear slipped down his cheek and the TARDIS expressed her saddens with a heartbreaking hum. He looked so worn out after all the things which had happened on this god forsaken day. He even tried sleeping but every time he closed his eyes he saw Rose kissing the other him and it broke his hearts. He wanted to talk the her so badly that he thought he couldn't stand it. She was gone and he never said those three words to her even though his hearts screamed them every second of every day and they would till eternity. She was gone. So far away and in the arms of another man who looked just like himself.

Was he really crying? Oh god, he was. Damn it. But Rose was worth his tears. He dropped onto the jump seat in the TARDIS and loosened his thigh in an act of sheer frustration. Maybe it would help when he put himself into an coma for at least 24 hours or more. He send the TARDIS into the vortex and strolled down the hallway to his bedroom while trying to ignore the door to Rose's and Donna's bedrooms. In his room he let himself drop onto his bed and put himself out.

\---

 

Rose couldn't believe it. She would personally kill the Doctor. Not his human version but the time-lord version. She had stood on that beach again. AGAIN! How could he do this? She was still so angry nothing she tried could bring her back. He left here with his human version. Who looked like the Doctor and had the same memories but was a complete different personality on the other hand. But if h thought he could drop her of in this alternative universe and would get rid of her he was wrong. She would come back and the he could experience the Bad Wolf personally. She still didn't knew how to do it but she would.

Currently she was working on her way back in her office in the central of torchwood in this universe. She had tried to talk the human version of the Doctor into helping her like a thousand times but he said he wouldn't help her leaving him. So he was jealous. Great. They had tried to make it work after the Doctor had left them on this beach he even moved in but they couldn't make it work. The human version was a complete other version of the Doctor he hadn't the character trades she so valued the not human version for. He wasn't her Doctor and ... It didn't matter. It was all so frustrating. All she wanted was to travel the universe with the one and only Doctor and all she has got was being stuck here living the slow path.

"Ah penny for 'em." A voice said and she looked up to see Mikey standing in the doorway smiling down at her. She knew that he was still interested in her. He had made many attempts in the years she had been living here and even though he was a really good chap and her first love she couldn't. 

"Nothing special just was thinking about getting out of here and to the Doctor..." She answered truly. 

"Aww you can't leave us" Mikey said while strolling over to her desk and sitting on the chair in front of hers. " we would all teribbyl miss you."

"I know that and I would miss you too. But all I want and can think of is being with the Doctor and I will be." She answered him.

 

\---

 

Damn it. Where was he? He couldn't remember. He lost a lot of time and normally time lords do not loose a lot of time. He opened his eyes just to close them when bright light made contact with his sore eyes. His head hurt. Wait was that a hangover? Oh dear god he had a hangover. What had happened? The last thing he remembered was strolling out onto a planet whose name he couldn't recall. Great. He tried opening an eye slowly and tried to get used to it before opening the other one. It took him a moment to focus which he used to check his body for any injuries or drugs of any kind. He found bits of hyper vodka and a very strong sedative which was specially made to knock out time lords in his blood. Great he had been drunk and drugged. 

After the analysis of his body he looked around. He happened to be in some sort of prison cell and was chained to the wall with his hands chained above is head that he had to stand. And his feet chained to the wall too. Looking down at himself he found himself in a for him very uncommon state of undress. 

So all in all this could be worse. He was suffering a bad hangover while being chained to the wall in a prison cell on a planet he had forgotten and was only dressed in his pants. Well to be honest that sounded very much like him.

Considering that he had no sonic or any helpfully device of any kind he just had to wait. What had he done this time to be locked away. If he knew which planet he was on he maybe could find out which law he had broken this time or which emperor he had insulted. He tried inching towards the very little window in his prison cell and it was only then when he recognized that this cell hadn't even a door. Damn he hated hangovers he always forgot about the important things. Inching more to the window so he could see a bit of the planet he was in he saw only black sand and blue sky.  
What ? that was unfamiliar. Where in Rassilion's name was he? 

He turned around to lick the wall find out where he was. That was strange. The building he was in was only some hours old and wasn't really big. It seemed like... Like he was the only prisoner here. Strange. Very strange indeed. But he still couldn't figure out where he was.

\---

It was the middle of the night when something disturbed Rose's sleep. She opened her eyes and screamed in shock of what she saw. In the middle of her bedroom stood three of the oddest looking aliens she had ever seen while traveling with the Doctor. And lord knows she had seen a lot. 

"Rose Tyler? Defender of the Earth?" One of them asked but Rose couldn't make out who.

"Ehhh... Yes" Rose said while praying they were peaceful.

"You have to come with us. The storm is lost." The one who spoke before said. The storm was lost? How could a storm be lost? Rose was confused.

"I don't understand. You can't loose a storm." Rose voiced her confusion.

"The storm is lost. You have to come or galaxies will burn." One of them said while the other two gripped Rose's arms in a grip she couldn't escape even though she tried her best. They weren't really the talking kind.

" let me go! I can't help you! I don't even understand what you want from me." She screams at them while struggling and kicking her legs.

"You can. Theta is lost. The Storm. Galaxies will burn..." The one tried again. Maybe it would help if he did not use three word sentences, Rose thought. 

" Who...to... Hell...is theta?" Rose cut him of and tried to speak will still trying to escape the deathly grip of the two aliens.

"The oncoming storm. A creature so ancient and powerful that it fought in the time war. It has watched the beginning and the end of the universe." The one answered her question and Rose's jaw dropped. The Doctor was lost. He can't be dead. Or can he? No then they would know. But where was he?

"The Doctor why is he lost?" Rose asked. While she finally gave up her struggles.

" We don't know but we can give you this ." It made a clicking sound and suddenly the TARDIS materialized in her bedroom." And we send you to the right universe. Get in."  
She was so perplexed that she followed his order without thinking or questing it. As soon as she was in the door snapped shut and she could feel the TARDIS moving. What the hell just happened? Is this the Doctor's TARDIS?  
After having asked herself this question the TARDIS and her a mental image 'yes'.  
Before she could ask herself anymore questions she felt the TARDIS coming to a hold.  
She quickly made her way to the door but before she could reach it her eyes landed one something very similar and very brown. The doctor's coat she said and quickly grabbed it. She smiled to herself at the memory of her and the doctor lying on this coat on New Earth. Without noticing it she lifted the coat to her nose and breathed in the intoxicating smell of the Doctor.  
God she had missed him. At this moment she realized that the Doctor was lost and fear began to rise in her. Where was he? Or even better where was she right now ?  
She quickly put the coat on and walked to the door. The moment she opened it and the wind was knocked out of her and went down to the floor together with the thing which had attacked her.

"Bloody hell what In god's name?" She swore confused and a bit out of breath.

"Rosie? " The thing or better the man above her asked which turned out to be Captain Jack Harckness.

"Jack!"Rose nearly screamed and threw her arms around him and pulled him even closer. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing cause you were the one in another universe." He answered teasing her in their old way. But then he stood up and reached a hand to her an pulled her to his feed. " The Doctor wouldn't appreciate me lying on top of you." Jack said an snickered. He always knew the way the Doctor felt about Rose and he couldn't stop himself from making remarks to that every possible moment but Rose didn't seem to believe him.

"Talking of. I had a rather strange encounter with three aliens who said the 'oncoming storm' was lost." Rose told him while the walked up to the control of the TARDIS." Gave me the TARDIS and said that I had to find him or galaxies would burn."she explained but to her surprise Jack did not seem a bit surprised.

"Had the same encounter that's why I am here." He told her while he flicked a few levers. " Then off to safe the Doctor's sorry ass." Jack said an with that the maneuvered them into the vortex but to be honest Jack didn't really have a clue so the TARDIS made most of the work.

"So how are we going to find him?"Rose asked Jack.

"Well to be honest I have no clue. Normally the Doctor plans the saving as you know so I don't know. I really hoped the TARDIS had a idea were he was but she seems confused to. So I thought maybe go back to the last place he was ." Jack said.

"Oh I suppose that's a good idea. Ok off we go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Jack and Rose look for the Doctor I suppose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not even sure if it is good but whatever here you go

30 days 12 hours 35 minutes and 15 seconds that's exactly how long he has been here and he still hasn't a clue where he was, why he was here and who wanted him here. There wasn't even a prison guard. Food and water just appeared in the middle of the room without any sign where they came from. It was always so bright in his cell even though the window was very small. His every muscle was sore because of the way he was chained and of course laying on the floor. He had put himself into a coma 5 times since he has been here just to not be alone with his mind all the time.  
When he tried to sleep he either saw Gallifrey vanishing or people he lost. Or worse Rose. There where moments where he just wanted to lay in her arms but he didn't allow himself this kind of thoughts. He was a pervert. A creepy old man lusting over a very young girl. Oh god she drove him insane.   
He knew was slowly going mad. He had nothing to do no purpose. His mind always working but nothing to work with only his past and the hurt still broke his both hearts. It was frustrating the oncoming storm, destroyer of galaxies was kept in a prison with no way out. He had been talking to himself all the time but he couldn't use his tongue to talk him out of her because here was no living thing. Not even ants. Everything was dead. This prison had only one purpose and that was to drive him mad he had decided. Nobody would come to help him.   
He tried to escape but there was no way he couldn't fit through the window and there was no other way. If he had his sonic he could at least undo the heavy chains on his hand and feet but he couldn't .  
Suddenly a image he tried to ignore for so long was pushed in his mind. He had no idea where it came from. But it was Rose. His ...no not his but Rose. He was back on that godforsaken beach and saw Rose kissing the other him. Why had she done that? Did she really like him? Did she want to hurt him? Either way he couldn't stand it but he couldn't push that memory back where it was before.   
More and more heartbreaking memories which he had tried to suppress fro so long started to be pushed into his mind.   
Gallifrey. His children. The time war. The way he ended it. Burning galaxies. Dead people. People he hurt or even worse killed. People who sacrificed themselves for him. Donna. And then again Rose the Bad Wolf. And Bad Wolf bay.   
He really couldn't stand it. He was horrible and so many had suffered because of him. He couldn't continue. There was only one way out but how?   
He didn't want to think about that right now and put himself into another coma for at least 24 hours to slip away from this worst form of torture. Couldn't someone please physical hurt him but not that not his past.

 

\---

 

Jack and Rose had been traveling for nearly two weeks now but they didn't have any clue where the Doctor could be. They spoke to so many but no had a clue where he was.  
Where could he be? Could it be...? That he is.... Is dead? No arose thought that couldn't be the TARDIS would know. Would she? Panic started rising in Rose. She couldn't live without him she ... She loved him she knew that. And even though he didn't love her she she still wanted to be with him as a friend. Oh god what if something happened to him? She felt tears role down her cheeks. 

"Rosie darling what is it?" Jack asked and raised her chin to look into her eyes.

"What if.... What if he's ... you know.... Dead?" Rose asked and started to sob into Jacks chest while he run his hands down her back to sooth her.

"He isn't I don't think there is anything out there what could kill him. Like he said:' I am the the thing monsters have nightmares about.' Moreover he is ancient and forever he won't be dead." Jack tried to calm her as best as he could but he wasn't shore either and he was out of ideas where to look for that man.

"Jack, I had an idea." Rose nearly whispered and Jack hold her shoulders to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"What if I let Bad Wolf take over it would know where to look for him ." She said. The idea had come to her in a dream and she thought maybe it would work.

"But isn't that dangerous, Rose?"

"There is one thing you have to understand, Jack. I would do anything for that man. Anything." She stated with such a force that Jack couldn't say anything against it. Before Jack could say anything against it she let the Wolf take over. She felt a force erupt in her body and golden light began to shine from her so that Jack took a step back. She felt her control slip but a feeling of pure love begin to rise in her. She felt herself walk towards the control of the TARDIS. She could read gallifreyn right now and knew exactly where to go and how to get there. It took only 15 minutes and then she felt the TARDIS connect with the earth.   
The Wolf made it's way to the door and she felt like she floated on pure love. On the outside she saw black sand and blue sky. She didn't knew if Jack followed her she didn't even care. The Wolf dragged her on until she arrived at a black square in the middle of this place.  
The wolf grabbed one of the walls and pulled it without any problem from the rest of the square. 

\---

45 days 10hours 45minutes and 5 seconds. He was clearly insane now. He tried at least 3 times to kill himself but he was always stopped by the prison itself.   
He didn't want to remember. Anything but don't remember. He won't call himself the Doctor anymore. He couldn't eat, drink or sleep. He wouldn't die. It seemed it was time for another coma.  
But suddenly there was a eruption and bright light flooded him. What had happened? It was to bright for him to see. But he tried to stand even though he felt dissy. He was a mighty time lord and now he felt dissy? Oh lord had he sunken. Wait was this heaven? Wait did a time lord even believe in something like that. He couldn't recall. Everything seemed as if it was so long ago.   
Focus there was something you tried to figure out. What was it? Think? Come on think old man? Who needs a brain like yours when it gets so distrac.... Oh right the light! What was it ? His eyes adjusted slowly. There was someone standing in the light. Wait no two someone's. Finally someone would kill him.  
He smiled and released some tears. Yup he was going insane. It was really time to let this behind.  
Wait who were these people? He squeezed his eyes together to see better. And the when he realized it. The person standing there was.... Was Rose. No way she was more than a universe away. Yep a illusion. Can't be Rose. She's long gone. He was insane.  
Keep it together old man.  
He shook his head to get the illusion to go away but there she was still standing there in all her golden glory. His Bad Wolf. Keep it together she isn't here. She couldn't.

 

\----

 

She felt the Bad Wolf release her body and she got control over her body again. Wow that was an impressive headache. She fell to her knews because all the energy in her body had been taken by the Bad Wolf. A second later she felt a hand on her back. It was Jack. He pulled her to her feet. 

"Where are we? " she asked while looking at Jack who looked as confuse as she did.

"I don't know but look." Jack whispered and pointed at something in the shadow of there dark walls and a roof. She squeezed her eyes to see better and that's when she saw him.  
In the shadow was a man. He looked very thin and muddy. He had a rather long beard and long but very familiar brown thick hair. And his eyes... Oh god his eyes... The most amazing chocolate brown she had ever seen.  
Suddenly she found her strength back and jumped over the one broken wall and run to the figure. Directly followed by Jack.  
She flung herself at the man and started crying. It was him it was her doctor. She found him. She did it. Finally after all these years she had him back.

"Ehh... I can't breath nor understand?" The man voiced. And he was confuse how could she be here? If she wasn't then this was the most vivid and real illusion he had ever experienced. But this illusion had really knocked the wind out of him.

"Doctor I found you. I have you back." Rose said under tears while Jack looked at the scene in front of him with confusion. She couldn't believe it.

"Rose... Are you real?" The Doctor asked insecure because he was shore he was mad and insane.

"Of course I am real you git. What happened to you? "She smiled thru her tears.

"I don't know. Oh god Rose. You are really here. You saved me." He pressed a kiss into her hair. She found him she really did and maybe he wasn't that insane but who really could say he was sane before.

"I don't mean to interrupt but could we please get back to the TARDIS I don't think we should stay any longer." Jack interrupt but was pulled into the hug to.

" I guess Jack is right." Rose said and felt the Doctor rummage through the pockets of his coat which she'd been wearing since the day she found it in the TARDIS. After a short time the Doctor had found what he was looking for. He pulled his sonic out of the picket and managed to get his chains of in no time. While he was doing so Rose shrugged the coat of an put it over his shoulders. 

" Come one back to the TARDIS." Jack said again and this time the really started moving in the direction. On the way there Rose explained how she had found him and the Doctor told her all he knew about the prison he was in.

"Hello sexy." The Doctor said as he stepped into the TARDIS and stroke the frame of the door quickly so that the TARDIS released a happy hum. Jack and Rose looked at each other and snickered. They had never heard the Doctor call the TARDIS that. And honestly it was really funny.

Once they where all inside the Doctor maneuvered them into the vortex but a lot more smooth then Jack. And Rose couldn't stop herself from thinking how sexy he looked even in this rundown shape.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack being Jack. And a truth the Doctor tells Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turned out I wrote a bit of crack in it. Idk what yo think.

"I guess I could use a shower and maybe a good shave and some cloth." The Doctor said while scratching his neck in his nervous manner. "But first I have to say something. Rose Marion Tyler I... I love you and I know you now think of me as a old creep but I do love you and I can't do anything about it. I nearly went crazy when I left you on that beach without telling you that. So Rose Tyler you have both my hearts do with them what you want." His eyes landed on Rose who was crying. Oh god she didn't wanted to here something like that. " But this hasn't to change anything for you ..." He couldn't finish that sentence because Rose stopped him with her lips. Oh god those lips he always wanted to kiss where finally. Finally kissing him.

"I love you too Doctor, my Doctor." She smiled against his lips. " but now off you go into the shower you smell horrible ." She said and the Doctor turned on his heel grinning like a loon and strolling down to his bedroom.

Rose feeld a bit light headed and turned around to Jack just to burst out into a pit of laughter. Jack's jaw was dropped nearly to the floor. And he looked so confused but happy at the same time.

"Oh my god I thought he would never say it." Jack said while rearranging his jaw. " Can I please marry the Doctor I think I have a rather big crush on him right now." Jack stated and let himself fall dramatically onto the Jump Seat. 

About 30 minutes later Jack and Rose where sitting in the Kitchen chatting when a freshly washed and shaved Doctor strolled in and both of them held their breath. He looked stunning. His hair was back to it's normal state and Rose just wanted to run her hands through it. The her eyes wandered downward to an unbuttoned white shirt which showed his abs and skinny black trousers and his usual red converse. Could someone like the Doctor look really that good?

"My suits were gone. I can't find them I hope I can get new ones." The Doctor simply stated and then went to rummage through the cupboards to find something to eat.

"I wouldn't mind if he wore nothing at all." Jack whispered into Rose's ear which made her laugh out loud.

"What is it ? " asked the Doctor and looked bewildered around himself which only caused Jack and Rose to laugh even more.

"Nuthin'.." Rose managed to breath out between laughters. And Jack nodded his head reassuring. The Doctor flopped down on the chair closest to Rose and ate something which looked like banana cake ore something .

"You two really confuse me sometimes but I have missed you. Yes even you Jack." The Doctor stated which earned him a wink from Jack and was perfectly content to sit here with both of his companions after all he had suffered the last month.

"who wants to celebrate ?" Jack said while putting a bottle of hyper vodka on the table with three shot glasses.

"I could defenetly use one" the Doctor stated and earned a raised eyebrow from both Jack and Rose. "What I am older than the both of you I can drink if I want to."

" Okay, whatever." Jack grinned while filling the three glasses."here you go. To love and friendship." He said while raising his glass.

The Doctor and Rose looked at each other and downed their drink. They had a few drinks and the conversation became much easier.Until...

"So tell me Doctor. Can you have sex?" Jack asked and Rose spit out her whole shot of vodka and Jack ducked away as fast as his drunken self could without falling of the chair. But a fair a mount of vodka hit him. As Rose and Jack recovered themselves they looked at the Doctor.

"Well I think that is a rather *hick* intimate question Jack" The Doctor said. While looking as intimidating as he could but in his drunken state he couldn't really pull off the oncoming storm.

"Yes that's why I ask you when you are drunk" Jack answered cocky while Rose couldn't believe in which direction the conversation was going."And?" Jack added.

"Of course I can. Content?" The Doctor asked while downing another shot to get over this embarrassing situation. While Rose released the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"Not really. I know now you can but do you do it?" Jack slurred but grinned because he managed to get the Doctor to get to blush with this question. And it was Rose now who took another shot.

"Jack back off this isn't your business." The Doctor tried to look intimidating again and this time it worked a bit better.

"Come on I bet Rosie would like to know, too." Jack grinned with satisfaction. Oh no!!Jack pulled her in on this and she could see the Doctor blush even more and down another drink.

"I do." The Doctor whispered as fast and quiet as he could just that Rose wouldn't hear it. But unfortunately Jack wasn't over with the teasing.

"What was that? I couldn't hear that."

"I do, okay happy now. But to be honest I consider myself to be more of a one woman man." He said while looking at his fingers studying them in every detail possible. Rose's heart jumped. Did he just said that? Oh god is it getting warmer in here? Better take another drink!

"Oh dear lord he's a virgin." Jack teased."Rose do you think you could teach him?"  
That was enough. The Doctor gripped a handful of Jacks shirt and dragged him over the table.

"Leave Rose out of it. And no I am not a virgin. I know very well what to do if it comes to it. I'm a thousand years old and clever believe me I know everything there is to know about that certain topic but if you want advice I can certainly give you some." The Doctor glared and managed to be the oncoming storm. Before pushing Jack back onto his chair. Oh god what is she witnessing. It is really getting warm in here and there is definitely arousel and want building in her. Oh dear lord the Doctor drives her crazy.

"No reason the be angry about it. I am just curious. Neve had a time lord in bed you know." Jack said. While the a Doctor downed another drink. And tried to stay calm when he felt Rose's hand move up and down his thigh maybe to calm him even though that had the different effect.

"Okay Jack. Wha do you want to know else? You know given the fact that I am completely drunk." The Doctor said to Rose's and Jack's surprise.

"Do time-lords the same equipment?" Jack asked with a sly grin while looking at the Doctors crotch. Rose was really done with the world. Why did Jack ask that? To be honest she isn't surprised by Jacks's questions but by the fact that the Doctor answers those rude questions.

"Show me your's and I'll show you mine." The Doctor said and looked totally serious. But added quickly" for all I know yes but on the other hand I don't spend my time looking at naked male humans that much. "

"Does it work in the same way?" Jack asked being totally curious now. But Rose had to interfere now.

"Jack isn't that enough..." She started but was cut off wen the Doctor laid his hand on hers which was currently rested on his thigh. 

"As far as I know it does. But I can tell you that I can control it a lot better than you can. I decide if it get's hard or not. Not my hormones." Rose had to down another drink quickly. And hoped that Jack was done but to her surprise the Doctor ended this." Okay I guess this is it or do I have to show you how it works. I can but I suppose not. I guess I better get to bed before you can formulate other questions. Good night." The Doctor said and getting to stand up but before he did he kissed Rose in a way which made her forget how to breath. Then the oncoming storm had left the kitchen.

"Damn it Jack what the hell." Rose said as soon as she had control over her body again.

"You shure you want him if not I would totally take him." Jack snickered. " Just wanted to make shure you'd be satisfied."

"Don't be silly I don't even know if he'd do it with me. I mean I am not really pretty or clever and he is breathtaking in every way possible."Rose said and looked a little bit embarrassed.

" Are you joking? He would. He said you have his hearts and he is a one woman man..."Jack said but was cut off.

"Rose darling you are breath taking. I owe you so much. My live to be honest. You mean everything to me. You are clever and I'd gladly give up galaxies for you. I'd be honored to die for you. You are everything I want and everything I need. And I am always so afraid to loose you because I love you so much it really hurts. I most expensive of the time can't even focus on my task because you are always in my head. I love you and I'd love to worship your body to show you that." Both Rose and Jack and drew in a breath.

"Oh Doctor " Rose whispered her voice thick with emotion and love. She stood and walked over to him. His hands on her underarms he looked into her eyes. And she recognized how dark and deep they where and how much he meant what he just had said. "Show me"she said before leaning in and kissing him with a passion she never though she'd possessed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another surprising visit....

The Doctor nibbled at her lower lip and pulled a bit which made Rose moan into his mouth. The Doctor used this moment to slip his tongue in her mouth and run it teasingly slow along her teeth until he finally run it along her tongue. He loved tasting her she tasted so incredible. He never had taste anything better than her. He was surrounded by her smell and her taste. But he decide this wasn't enough. He wanted to feel her skin and make her scream. So without much thinking he picked her up and carried her bridal style to his bedroom. Careful not to bump her into any of the walls. When he reached his door he pushed it open and as soon as the were in he kicked it close. He hadn't taken his eyes of her all the way and he wasn't know as he carefully lied her down onto his bed. While he slowly climbed up her body he showered her with kisses until he reached her mouth and there he stopped for a bit to look at her. She felt naked under his gaze but at the same time she felt such a power and she felt loved.

"Doctor!" they heard Jack scream and the Doctor was shure that he would kill Jack at least twice. He coursed a bit in Gallifreyn and then gave Rose on kiss and climbed off her holding out his hand for her to get up, too. He dragged her along the corridor to the control room just to find Jack surrounded by three Spatopians which where a race nearly as ancient as himself. They could see the future and different versions of the future. Well Not that he wasn't able to do that himself... The looked something like a mixture of fish and cat which was a bit humorous when you think about it. Ok concentrate. Where was he? A right ancient race. Moreover they could jump between different universes without ripping a whole in the multiverse. To be honest he could do that, too if Gallifrey would still exist but who was he to brag....They should be dead. all of them. He saw their planet burn and could not do a thing about it ....but that was another story. What where they doing aboard his ship? He was really possessive about the TARDIS not anybody could come in here and then they appeared here just like... Like ... The thought really hurt him... Like Donna.

"Theta Sigma. The oncoming storm. The bringer of darkness.The strongest weapon in the whole universe. You come with us." One of the Spatopians spoke. Wait did he just order him and what in Rassilion's name had he just called him? Not many people new that he used to be called Theta Sigma. Of course that isn't his real name but this is what was written on his coffin so long ago that it felt like a totally different person. But why did they knew that? And since when was he the strongest weapon in the universe. He hated weapons so he couldn't be one. Oh he wouldn't fool himself of course he could be a weapon but he didn't like to think about either...Ok old man back to the fact that the one did just order you. How dared he yo order him?

"And let me ask this: Why would I?" He asked and smiled a bit cocky at them. But that smile disappeared as soon one of the Spatopians laid on of his fish claws on Rose who had stepped out of the security of his back. Why did she always do that? It was like she was looking for trouble and...Focus!

"Because otherwise you will loose her!" One of the Spatopians threatens and caused to Jack to jump to Rose's side. As if he hadn't seen it coming...

"Get your hands of her. You can't take her away." Jack said trying to look as intimidating as possible. While Rose squirmed under the grip of the Spatopians. She couldn't get him to release her and she looked at the Doctor and there he was. The oncoming storm. There he was standing there in all his glory and looking as intimidating as no one else could pull off. What is that? She felt strangely aroused at the sight of him. Rose this isn't the time to get aroused! 

"If you think I would ever let that happen than you don't know who I am. I saw your galaxies burn after what you did to the Ronarfs. If you take her I would gladly do that again. So if you try to blackmail me you burn yourself. Do you understand that? I am the oncoming storm and the bringer of darkness. And now I order you to get out of my ship!" The Doctor growled at them and held a protecting arm between Rose and the aliens. He was really not in the mood to save the universe.

"You can't stop us! We will tell you what to do. And until you realize that you will live without your ship!" One of them threatens while stepping closer to the Doctor but before he could reach him he snapped his finger and everything went black. Great....


End file.
